Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- Resolution for the AAC vs Kaneland conflict (2014-08-19) To help end this conflict AAC should recognise Kanelands sovereignty over the original Kanestralia territory. AAC will retain its original new world territory. Kaneland and AAC are to cease hostilities once the land transfer has taken place. (Should this law pass and AAC refuse to relinquich Kanestralia an international force organised by the UNEC is to restore Kanestralia to Kaneish control.) *Kaneland: For *AS against. *Dalania agaisnt. Put your differences aside so you don't get slaughtered. Much better idea. *Pullonia for *DPRSJ against. This is not a solution, this is Kaneland crying to the UN to fight its battles for them. *Stahl Empire for * Landland for * Lupaia against. AAC conceeding everything it contests is not a solution. * Lexilo abstain Measure Temporary ceasefires to all wars (2014-08-19) Due to the immense risk of an attack by the Four Horsemen upon Arsinos, we cannot allow ourselves to be dragged down into infighting which will only serve to weaken us. All nations must put aside their grievances and prepare to fight a common enemy - and fight to survive. *Dalania for *Stahl Against *Kaneland: Against. While the enemies of Kaneland still draw breath there can be no peace. **For the Emperrrorrrrrrr! *AS abstain. Though we recognise their threat, they are stuck in Outland for the time being. *Novak abstain *Pullonia against *DPRSJ abstain * Landland abstain * Lupaia for, not that it'll do any good. * Lexilo abstain * Shaderia: Against Next UNEC council (2014-08-19) Following the near break-up of the UN and global tensions, the next UNEC should be fast tracked with the following allocations: 1 Councillor for the Dark Crusaders, 1 councillor for the CIS, 1 councillor for GRU (Including Shaderia) *Novak for *Pullonia against *AS for * Lupaia for * Dalania for * Stahl Against * Kaneland: Abstain * DPRSJ for * Landland for * Lexilo against Thorough background checks on all UN staff to be carried out (2014-08-17) It is a well known rumour that the UN is in the pocket of Jim Moriarty, or at least that his ears are everywhere - consider he just acquired a potentially catastrophic biological weapons, tighter security checks on current staff employed by the UN will root out potential spies. *AS for *AAC for, though how exactly will they be implemented? * Dalania for * Kaneland: Against. * Lupaia for * Stahl For * Lexilo for Remove all combat restrictions against the forces of the Four Horsemen (2014-08-18) Nuclear, biological and chemical measures, and anything else that might be banned under order of the UN, are to be considered perfectly reasonable measures to defend against the Steel Tide and Cult of the Machine God. *Lupaia for *Dalania for *Kaneland: For *AS for *DPRSJ for *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo abstain Form a special council for responding to the Horsemen (2014-08-18) All members of said council to be player-controlled and screened. They are to be given absolute authority when dealing with these matters - answerable to nobody, UNGA and UNEC included. *Lupaia for *Dalania for *AS abstain *Stahl Against *DPRSJ for *Novak against -- no one should ever be unanswerable to the UNGA *Pullonia against *Kaneland: Against *Lexilo against Those in UNEC power at the time of the unconstitutional authoritisation of the nuking of AAC to be tried for War Crimes. (2014-08-18) *Lupaia: against *Dalania for *AS for *Pullonia against *Stahl Against *DPRSJ for *Kaneland: Against. * Landland Against Hans Landa and Cookie Monster, UNEC members who bloc voted for Kaneland's nuclear retaliation, to be tried for war crimes by the ICC (2014-08-20). *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for *Dalania for *Pullonia against *Novak abstain *Kaneland: Against. I call that giving AAC a taste of their own medicine and responsing quickly to a breach of international law. Suspend Kaneland for illegal WMD use (2014-08-21). *DPRSJ for. What is this organisation if it doesn't follow its own rules? *Lupaia for *Kaneland: Against. Kaneland carried out a missile launch on behalf of the UNEC and is therefore not responsible for the legality of this action. *Dalania for. The rules regarding WMDs do not allow retalitation strikes, and Kaneland should have been well aware of that fact. You pressed the launch button, you bear the consequences. *Pullonia against *Novak against To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake